The purpose of this application is to request partial travel support as a travel grant for the Seventh International Conference on Chemical Modifiers of Cancer Treatment. The conference is to be held in Clearwater, Florida, February 2-5, 1991. The specific aims of the grant are to fund junior investigators to attend and participate in the conference. The subject of the conference is the use of chemical agents to modify the response of tumor and/or normal tissues to the cytotoxic effects of radiotherapy or chemotherapy. The object is to improve the therapeutic ratio. The chemical agents include sensitizers, protectors, repair inhibitors, modifiers of oxygen effects, modifiers of glutathione, etc. The conference will bring together basic scientists in chemistry and biology with clinicians in radiotherapy and chemotherapy and will foster the exchange of information on the current status of research and future efforts. A publication of the proceedings of the conference will collate this information in a published reference. Most of the meeting will be formatted to include proffered abstracts involving many presentations and a two-page handout to be included in the proceedings of the meeting. There will be several special lectures, key-note speakers, and a considerable amount of discussion time.